


Star shine, star bright

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, fluffiest fluff of all flufftown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs to see at least three stars before he can sleep. Dean helps him with that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star shine, star bright

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'd feel most inspired to write for the first time in months late at night! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It's 3am and Castiel hasn't slept.   
Every night before he goes to sleep, he absolutely had to see at least 3 stars to let him know that his brothers and sisters up in heaven were OK. Even if they did kinda hate him for what he did to Metatron, there were a select few that still cared. Besides it gave the angel comfort that heaven was doing well despite everything that had gone on.   
3:10am and still no stars.   
He was growing restless. Gazing out of the skylight, (i. e. That hole he created after he may or may not have tried to jump off the roof trying to fly without grace. Dean said it was a stupid idea right off the bat, but Sam insisted we let him try knowing full well it could only end badly. What an ass!) the Angel couldn't see anything.   
"Too many clouds" he mumbled

****  
3:20am. Nothing. Cas reluctantly got out of bed to get a hot chocolate, one of the few human drinks he could actually stand. Maybe it was the milk based flavour of the drink but something about it made Cas feel better.   
"Ah dude what the hell" Dean moaned covering his eyes with his book as Cas turned the kitchen light on.   
"Sorry" the angel whispered, turning the light off again and heading towards the fridge.   
"It's ok" a tired Dean said, "Can't sleep?"   
"No" the Angel grumbled into the fridge box "I still haven't seen 3 stars"  
Dean tilted his head and smiled. "I'm sure heaven is fine, you don't need to see stars to know that. Besides can't you Angel radio contact them or something?"   
Taking the cup of milk in his hand, Cas put it into the microwave and gave Dean a sullen look with those big blue puppy dog eyes "But it's nice to know for sure I guess. It's stupid I know"   
"It's not stupid. Tell you what, I'll help you look if you want. Two sets of eyes is always better than one right?"  
the hunter said, suddenly feeling slightly perkier.   
Cas' eyes lit up. "Really?"   
"Yeah absolutely, you get to confirm heaven is ok and I get to go back to sleep. Granted I was really enjoying my book but it's like nearly 4am so" 

Helping Cas mix his hot chocolate, Dean carried it into the angel's room. Putting it onto the bedside, he took off his boots and laid down next to him, looking up at the skylight.   
A few minutes past.   
"See anything yet?" Dean asked.   
"No" the angel replied, his voice slightly deflated.   
Dean turned to him, resting his head on the side of his arm.   
"Well I see two right here"   
Cas' big brown eyes lit up again, like a child seeing his favourite toy.   
"Where?" He asked, practically hyperventilating at this point. Whether that be from lack of sleep or excitement, it was undetermined.   
Dean took his second finger and pressed it briefly against Cas' nose.   
Cas turned a deep red.   
"There" Dean said proudly "I mean I would poke you in the eyes but that would be awkward and very painful on your part"   
The angel's face was a mix of confusion and embarrassment.   
"That...What?" Apparently he didn't get it.   
Dean rolled his eyes playfully and smirked "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"  
"Y-"   
Cas didn't even get a chance to finish.   
"Well your eyes are like stars. At least to me anyway. They give me hope like yours do. About your family I mean. Like you know by looking at them that everything is going to be ok. Well. That's how I feel when I look at yours. Like there's hope and stuff"   
It was Dean's turn to flush pink.  
Cas' eyes just starred.   
"What?" Dean half said and laughed   
"Just...Well if there's 2 on my face then where's the third?"  
"What do you mean?" The hunter asked, knowing full well what the answer was.   
"Well if there's two on my face then where's-"   
Cas didn't get to finish his sentence.   
Dean's hand cupped his cheek and pulled the angel in for a kiss.   
"There" Dean said. "Your kiss is the third star. Because when I think about kissing you, I'm so much happier than I ever could have imagined. And I guess that's how you feel when you see your family. They're all still ok and -"  
It was the angel's turn to shut him up, pulling him by his shirt in for another kiss. 

Eventually after many kisses and many soppy star puns, they feel asleep in each other's arms, knowing that the stars would come back and burn brighter than ever.


End file.
